Amnesia
by Kiaralovingwolfs
Summary: It's been a normal day in the Jotho region. Ash, Misty and Brock were having a lunch break at a cliff. The view was beautiful. The grass on the cliff was light colored and here and there some huge rocks. The ocean was quit and calm. Everything went well until team Rocket came in and invested it all.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first Fanfic I ever wrote so please let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue this story. Also I'm sorry for my grammar.**

 _It's been a normal day in the Jotho region. Ash, Misty and Brock were having a lunch break at a cliff. The view was beautiful. The grass on the cliff was light colored and here and there some huge rocks. The ocean was quit and calm. Everything went well until team Rocket came in and invested it all._

When Brock was making lunch and Misty was covering the table. Ash was playing in the grass with all the Pokémon's. You could smell the delicious food Brock was making and when Ash smelled it, he could only think of food like always. When lunch was ready everyone wanted to go, but that's when team Rocket came in.

Miauw had some kind of device in his hand to capture Pikachu. Nobody saw them coming and so team Rocket had captured Pikachu. Ash saw Pikachu hangs in the air in some kind of hand and tried to escape but nothing worked. Ash did everything to free his best friend. James saw him running to him and throw some of their team Rocket bombs. It landed right in front of Ash and he was blown away against a huge rock.

Ash lost his sight for a few seconds and he could feel the blood from his head slowly dripping down. In the distend he could hear Misty and Brock screaming his name but he ignored it. Al he wants is to safe Pikachu.

While Ash was trying to stand up what was difficult because everting hurts. He told Noctowl to use air slash on the hand that was holding Pikachu. Noctowl did what Ash told him to do. The handle broke and Pikachu used Thunder Shock. The air-balloon from team Rocket spilt in million pieces. James, Miauw and Jassie flow away into the air.

The bombs that lay in the air-balloon started to fall down on the ground. Brock and Misty saw the bombs falling right in front of Ash. When they screamed his name it was already too late. They saw how Ash was blown away in the forest and barley conscious.

 **I hope you all liked it and please tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter I think it's better than the previous one. Also, I can't promise when the next chapter will be but I try to publish it as fast as I can.**

Brock and Misty stood there while watching their friend fly away. They tried to warn Ash but they were too late. A few tears went down on Misty face while thinking of Ash. She had to be strong. For Ash. Brock was shouting to her but she didn't care she could only see pictures in her head. The pictures of Ash flying away while bleeding bad and barely conscious.

After a few seconds just watching the air Brock broke the silence by cleaning the table as fast as he could. He tried to get Misty out of her thought by screaming to her that she had to help but nothing worked. Brock was finally finished cleaning the table and walked to Misty. He hold her by her shoulders and say as friendly as he could be "Misty it doesn't help Ash to look at the sky we need the help him" .

They took their pokeballs and returned there Pokémon's. All of them except Togepi and the Pokémon's from Ash of course. They started to walks to the forest while Pikachu walk slowly behind them. He must really miss Ash.

 _Ash pov._

I'm starting to wake up when the first feeling came in. He could feel so much pain. My eyelids were heavy but I tried to open them. When I finally won the battle I open them. Only to be shocked when I only could see the moon and the tree tops. It must be night, but what was I doing in a forest in the middle of the night. Why does everything hurt so much. That were the first things I thought of. But when I realize that I couldn't remember the most imported thing I started to get scared. I didn't even know who I was.

I started to panic and tried to stand up in a hurry. I wanted to be out of there. Only to feel more pain when I was falling down again. I could feel a shock of pain going through my head. So I slowly went with my hand to my head and I could feel some kind of liquid. First thing that came in mine mind was blood but I couldn't be sure. It was dark after all. I started to look around trying to find something that I recognize. But hope quickly disappear when I couldn't find anything. I froze when all of a sudden I heard some footsteps coming towards me. Before I knew or even could ask who it was darkness surrounded my eyes and everything went black.

 **Again, sorry for my grammar. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
